Les retrouvailles
by Lysanea
Summary: Elle m'a été si gentiment demandée, je l'ai faite ! La suite de La Tentation en trois parties ! Ca se passe donc quatre ans après, dans la même église... Mieux vaut lire la Tentation avant...
1. Une vie pour une autre

**Titre** : **Les retrouvailles : une vie pour une autre.**

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Heero + Duo, Trowa + Quatre.

_**Personnages**_ _Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner Barton, Trowa R. W. Barton, le Père Maxwell, Sœur Hélène._

_**Résumé**_ : quatre ans après « _**la Tentation**_ » dans la même église…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : une suite de « _**la Tentation**_ » en espérant que tous ceux qui me l'ont demandé ne le regretteront pas ! Il y aura trois parties, j'ai séparé pour que ce soit plus pratique et agréable à lire… Bisous ! Lysa

**

* * *

****Une vie pour une autre**. 

_AC 205_

_Eglise Maxwell, Bureau du Révérend Père._

¤

Toc toc toc.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre sur une gueule d'ange que Duo connaît bien – et adore – et qu'il est ravi de voir.

Il se lève pour l'accueillir.

- Quatre, ça me fait du bien de te voir, lui dit-il en l'embrassant. J'ai pas pu consacrer une minute à mes proches depuis ce matin.

- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs, tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Jamais, je te l'ai dit et répété. Assis-toi, je te sers un bon jus de fruits.

- Merci. Je venais voir comment tu allais, explique-t-il en s'installant. Tu tiens le coup ?

Duo pose une fesse sur le bureau à côté de lui et lui tend son verre.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Quatre.

- Tu n'as pas à porter ta croix seul, Duo. Même Jésus a été aidé.

Duo sourit, ce qu'il ne fait plus beaucoup depuis un moment.

- Quand tu as ce genre de réflexion, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les convertis sont vraiment les plus redoutables des prêcheurs…

- Je n'en suis pas vraiment un, tu le sais. J'ai juste repris la religion de ma mère, par amour pour Trowa. Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, Duo.

- C'est ce que je fais, Quatre. Vous m'aidez déjà tellement, heureusement que vous êtes là. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réussi à gérer cette situation sans toute l'aide reçue.

- Ton père était très aimé, paix à son âme.

- Paix à son âme, reprend Duo, la gorge nouée.

Quatre pose sa main sur la sienne, le réconfortant par ce geste et la douceur de son regard.

- Le chagrin et le manque resteront, mais la douleur s'en ira, Duo, avec le temps et notre amitié, l'amour de ceux qui t'entourent.

- Je n'en doute pas, Quatre, merci. Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas encore me permettre de laisser libre cours à mon chagrin, il y a tant de choses à faire. L'enterrement passé, je pourrai faire mes adieux personnels à mon père et le pleurer tranquillement.

- Je comprends. Trowa et moi te l'avons déjà dit, si tu ne veux pas rester seul chez toi mais que tu as besoin de t'isoler quand même, de changer de décor, il y a de la place au manoir, nous te laisserons en paix. Et je suis sûr qu'on est pas les seuls à te l'avoir proposé.

- Je suis bien entouré, c'est une chance, et je remercie Dieu pour cela. Pour chaque rencontre qu'il a permis, chaque lien qui s'est tissé et sur lesquels je peux m'appuyer pour surmonter cette épreuve.

- C'est important de ne jamais oublier que ça ne va pas de soi, acquiesce Quatre en souriant, alors que Duo pose sa main sur son épaule et la serre affectueusement.

Le regard du jeune blond tombe sur sa montre et il grimace.

- Il va falloir y aller, Duo.

- C'est l'heure, oui, répond-il en regardant sa montre avant de se lever, imité par son ami.

- Je vais faire avancer le corbillard et prévenir Trowa que le convoi va bientôt se mettre en route. L'itinéraire est bien dégagé depuis quelques heures.

- Merci, Quatre.

Quatre regarde son ami vérifier sa tenue dans le miroir avec une admiration et un respect qui font briller ses yeux turquoises.

Duo surprend son regard dans le miroir et se tourne vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je t'admire, je suis si fier d'être ton ami. Tu fais preuve de tant de courage, depuis ces derniers jours horribles, tu as une force intérieure qui impose le respect.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir…

- C'est vrai, Duo. Et je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, pardonne-moi de le répéter, mais la cérémonie était très belle. Tout ce que tu as dit, les mots que tu as prononcé sont gravés dans les cœurs. Ton père ne peut être que fier de toi, Duncan Oliver Maxwell.

- Je l'espère car je lui dois tout. Allons-y, parce qu'après m'avoir fait rougir, tu commences à me donner envie de pleurer…

- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, dit-il en posant son verre vide sur le bureau.

- Il ne faut pas. Tes mots et ta présence me réchauffent le cœur.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'autorisent une tendre et rapide étreinte avant de quitter le bureau et de se séparer dans le couloir.

Duo s'immobilise un instant devant la statue de la Vierge Marie.

Levant les yeux vers elle, il se signe en lui adressant, ainsi qu'à son Seigneur, une prière silencieuse afin de lui demander que lui soit accordée la force d'aller au bout de cette journée si éprouvante…

Il s'avance ensuite dans l'église jusqu'au cercueil.

Ceux qui l'entourent encore s'écartent et reprennent leur place, alors qu'il fait face à tous ces gens venus rendre un dernier hommage au Père Maxwell.

De ses yeux, à cet instant plus violets qu'indigo, il balaie l'assistance et adresse un remerciement silencieux à chacun…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il accroche soudain un regard bleu nuit.

Son cœur est comme enveloppé par une douce chaleur.

Tous les regards qui convergent vers lui sont plein d'amour, de compassion, de soutien.

Mais ce regard-là représente tellement pour lui, il l'a tant de fois revu et rêvé ces quatre dernières années, il n'osait l'espérer en ce jour si éprouvant…

Duo le remercie d'être là en lui rendant son regard et sourit légèrement avant de se reprendre, se sentant un peu plus fort ; il remercie le Seigneur d'avoir accéder à sa requête aussi rapidement…

Oui, à présent, il se sent capable d'aller au bout de cette journée horrible…

Sa voix est assurée lorsqu'il prononce encore quelques mots, juste avant d'ouvrir la marche en agitant son encensoir, suivi du cercueil où repose son père, porté par six proches.

Quatre est là, avec le corbillard, qu'il conduit jusqu'au cimetière où Duo célèbre une nouvelle et dernière cérémonie, cette fois intime et privée.

Une cinquantaine de personnes assiste à la mise en terre et écoute Duo prononcer les dernières paroles au défunt.

- Rappelons-nous la parole de Jésus à la soeur de son ami Lazare qui venait de mourir. "Je suis la Résurrection et la Vie: celui qui croit en moi, même s'il meurt, vivra." A notre tour, Confions au Seigneur celui qui nous quitte:

Et toute l'assistance de murmurer, des larmes dans la voix…

- Donne-lui, Seigneur, le repos éternel.

- Seigneur Jésus, toi qui as pleuré ton ami Lazare au tombeau, essuie nos larmes, nous t'en prions.

- Donne-lui, Seigneur, le repos éternel.

- Toi qui as fait revivre les morts, accorde la vie éternelle à notre frère, nous t'en prions.

- Donne-lui, Seigneur, le repos éternel.

- Tu as sanctifié Christopher D. Maxwell dans l'eau du baptême, donne-lui en plénitude la vie des enfants de Dieu, nous t'en prions

- Donne-lui, Seigneur, le repos éternel.

- Prions une dernière fois tous ensemble, mes frères :

_Seigneur Jésus, avant de ressusciter, tu as reposé trois jours en terre. Et depuis ces jours-là, la tombe des hommes est devenu pour les croyants signe d'espérance en la résurrection. Au moment d'ensevelir notre frère, nous te prions, toi qui es la Résurrection et la Vie: donne à Christopher D. Maxwell de reposer en paix dans ce tombeau jusqu'au jour où tu le réveilleras, pour qu'il voie de ses yeux la lumière sans déclin pour les siècles des siècles. _

_- _Amen.

Après avoir jeté la première rose suivie de la première poignée de terre, Duo reçoit les dernières étreintes de ceux qui furent le plus proches du Père Maxwell.

Bientôt vient le tour d'Heero, et Duo le serre contre lui avec bonheur.

Même si ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de s'abandonner, ils se laissent porter par cette étreinte jusque quatre ans en arrière, jusqu'au souvenir d'un doux et unique baiser.

Ils n'en n'oublient cependant pas les convenances, ni que Duo est le centre d'intérêt de nombreuses personnes encore.

- Merci d'être venu, lui dit-il en s'écartant.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas réussi à me libérer plus tôt.

- L'important pour moi, c'est que tu sois là maintenant. Même si tu ne fais que passer. Tu n'imagines pas combien cela me fait du bien de te voir. Ce soir, nous pourrons parler plus tranquillement.

- Je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas. En tout cas bravo, ton père doit être plus que fier de toi, de là-haut.

- Merci, Heero.

- Ce n'est que la vérité. Courage, Duo. A plus tard.

D'autres étreintes suivent, d'autres visages tristes, des mots de soutien et de réconfort, de paroles apaisantes…

Le cercueil disparaît sous la terre et la dalle est posée.

_Ci-gît notre bien-aimé Père à tous_

_Christopher D. Maxwell._

_AC 149 - AC 205 _

_« Si j'ai pu apporter un peu de Lumière, je souhaite qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas avec moi. » _

Le regard de Duo est rivé aux lettres d'or, alors que le cimetière se vide peu à peu et qu'il n'entend même plus ce que certaines personnes lui disent.

Quatre s'approche et pose doucement sa main su son bras.

- Duo, nous allons te laisser un peu seul avec lui, le temps pour toi de lui dire au revoir. Sarah et les autres s'occupent de Soeur Hélène. Nous t'attendons à la voiture. Ca ira ?

Duo sourit et se tourne un court moment vers lui, le temps d'un regard.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Sœur Hélène toute seule à l'église, il y a beaucoup de monde là-bas encore. Donc je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Merci, Quatre.

- C'est normal.

Le jeune blond le quitte et rejoint son mari qui l'attend avec Heero, un peu en retrait.

- Ca va ? demande Trowa en passant son bras autour de sa taille, affectueusement.

Quatre possède un don d'empathie qu'il gère de mieux en mieux, mais parfois, partager les sentiments des autres est une lourde épreuve.

- Sa douleur et son chagrin sont immenses, mais la maîtrise qu'il en a est encore plus impressionnante. Il me protège, en quelque sorte, car il sait qu'une telle peine peut anéantir un homme. Il a les outils pour s'empêcher de sombrer, pas moi.

- Tu ressens quand même sa souffrance, Quatre, fais attention. Je disais à Trowa, juste quand tu arrivais, que vous pouviez rentrer et que je m'occuperai de ramener Duo. Ca te permettra de souffler un peu.

- Merci, Heero, répond-il avant de reporter son attention vers Duo, plus loin. Attends encore un peu, ensuite tu pourras le rejoindre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi lui dire, n'ayant jamais vécu une telle situation.

Trowa pose sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est de ta présence dont il a besoin, pas de tes mots.

Heero lui sourit, pas très convaincu mais confiant par rapport au jugement de son meilleur ami.

Quatre et Trowa partis, il se tourne vers Duo qu'il observe avec inquiétude.

Mais un autre sentiment l'envahit, et il se sent coupable de ne pas réussir à le maîtriser : malgré les circonstances et la douleur, il est heureux de pouvoir être si proche de Duo.

Il y a quatre ans, il a accepté de faire un reportage sur l'une des plus anciennes civilisations du monde, qui l'était déjà avant la colonisation, et qui perdure encore aujourd'hui.

Pour le réaliser, il s'est installé sur place pour vivre au rythme des chinois.

Mais ce qui devait être un simple reportage s'est avéré plus riche et complexe, alors Heero a décidé de leur rendre un véritable hommage en approfondissant son sujet.

Le travail étant plus que prenant, Heero n'a pas quitté une seule fois le pays en quatre ans, et n'a donc jamais pu revoir Duo après le mariage de Trowa et leur premier - et unique - baiser.

Certes, ils se sont écrit, beaucoup.

Oui, il y a eu des photos, des coups de fil interminables avec ou sans visio, des conversations en réseau jusqu'à pas d'heure…

Mais la présence de l'autre, près de soi, les regards, mêmes si on les perçoit à travers l'écran, ne sont pas suffisants, il manque quelque chose.

Une belle amitié s'est construire jour après jour, entre eux, mais sans jamais étouffer l'amour qui est né quatre ans plus tôt.

Heero regarde donc longuement Duo et se demande quand le rejoindre, comment savoir que c'est le bon moment.

Il obtient sa réponse lorsqu'il voit les jambes de Duo le lâcher et qu'il tombe à genoux.

Alors, il se précipite vers lui et met un genoux à terre, pose ses mains sur ses épaules secouées par les sanglots.

- Duo…

Le jeune prêtre relève la tête avant de se blottir contre lui, laissant enfin sa douleur et son chagrin s'exprimer et s'écouler hors de lui.

Heero, bouleversé par son chagrin et l'intensité de sa douleur, le serre fort en lui parlant doucement. Il lui caresse aussi les cheveux, qui sont simplement retenus par un élastique depuis le décès de son père.

Un long moment passe avant que Duo ne se calme enfin.

Le sentant de plus en plus peser contre lui, Heero finit par se détacher lentement et sourit : Duo s'est endormi, épuisé par ses pleurs et sa douleur.

Heero se relève donc en le soulevant, étonné par son poids : Duo est si fin qu'on le croirait très léger, prêt à tout instant à s'envoler tel un ange et regagner les cieux…

Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'en reste pas moins très facile à porter.

C'est donc sans efforts qu'Heero le transporte à travers le cimetière jusqu'à la voiture garée juste à l'entrée.

Il fait un signe au gardien pour le rassurer, qui hoche la tête en retour ; si Quatre ne l'avait pas prévenu que Duo était encore là, veillé par un ami très cher, il aurait bloqué Heero. Mais averti, il se contente de sourire tendrement, touché par ce tableau rappelant étrangement les anciens contes de fées où le prince charmant sauve sa belle princesse…

Il leur jette un dernier regard avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Heero, quant à lui, arrive à se voiture et allonge Duo à l'arrière, la tête côté passager avant afin qu'il puisse le regarder et le toucher pour l'assurer d'une présence à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il arrive chez Duo, qui a un appartement à vingt minutes de l'église, Quatre l'accueille et sans un mot, il l'aide à installer Duo dans son lit.

Ils le laissent se reposer et gagnent la cuisine.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Heero ? J'ai fait du café.

- Je veux bien une tasse de ton café bien corsé ! Trowa est à l'église ?

- Oui, il m'a déposé, puis est parti rejoindre et aider Sœur Hélène. Je l'y retrouverai plus tard.

- Bien.

Quatre lui tend une tasse fumante et se ressert en s'asseyant face à lui.

- Tu as pu parler un peu avec Duo avant qu'il ne s'endorme ?

- Non, enfin je _lui _ai parlé, mais j'ai pas parlé _avec_ lui. Peu après votre départ, il s'est écroulé sous le poids de son chagrin, comme si il réalisait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il s'est libéré d'une partie de sa douleur dans mes bras, je l'ai serré contre moi en lui disant toutes les paroles apaisantes qui me venaient à l'esprit. Mais Trowa avait raison, c'était d'une présence plus que de mots dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là.

- Pas seulement une présence, Heero, mais la tienne.

Le jeune homme boit une longue gorgée de café sans répondre.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser si tu repars, tu sais, reprend Quatre.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre. De toute façon, je ne repars pas tout de suite.

- Tu peux vraiment rester ? s'enthousiasme-t-il.

- Normalement non.

- Mais… et ton travail ?

- La seule chose qui compte pour moi, aujourd'hui, c'est Duo. Depuis quatre ans, d'ailleurs. J'ai accepté de faire ce reportage pour le fuir et tenter de l'oublier. A chaque mail ou conversation téléphonique, je me jurai que c'était la dernière fois. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à couper les ponts. Il est aussi vital que l'air que je respire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, avant. Est-ce que c'est ce qui vous lie, Tro et toi ?

- Pas exactement, mais ça y ressemble beaucoup.

- S'agissant de vous deux, je trouve ça magnifique, mais pour Duo et moi, je trouve ça déprimant.

- Il ne faut pas ! C'est ce lien qui va te permettre de l'aider à aller mieux. Depuis qu'il t'a vu, il sourit vraiment, il ne se contente pas de grimacer quelque chose qui y ressemble. Tu dois rester, Heero, il le veut autant que toi.

- S'il me le demande, oui. Mais je ne veux pas le gêner dans sa vie quotidienne.

- Je te dis qu'il en sera heureux puisqu'il le veut lui aussi.

- Mais Quatre, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Si ma présence complique les choses, je partirais.

Quatre secoue la tête en reposant sa tasse à moitié vide.

- Tu ne représentes plus la tentation, Heero. A l'amour de Dieu s'ajoute aujourd'hui celui qu'il éprouve pour son père. Il a un héritage à assumer, une mémoire et un souvenir à honorer. C'est pour toi que ça risque d'être compliqué. Les sentiments qu'il a pour toi ne sont pas négligeables non plus.

- Je sais.

- Dans tous les cas, il te faudra en parler avec lui.

- J'y pense, mais il me faut trouver le bon moment.

Son jeune ami hoche simplement la tête.

- Encore du café ?

- Non, merci, Quatre. Dis-moi, ça t'embêterait de rester encore un peu, le temps pour moi d'aller récupérer quelques affaires chez moi ?

- Pas de problème !

- J'en profite pour te remercier à nouveau de t'être occuper de mon appartement, avec Trowa.

- C'est normal. Prend tout ton temps, je veille sur notre ami.

- Encore merci, Quatre. Je fais un crochet par la chambre de Duo et je file. A tout à l'heure.

Heero repasse dans la chambre de Duo, qu'il découvre toujours endormi.

Il reste un instant saisi par la beauté et la douceur des traits du jeune prêtre.

Veillant à être le plus discret possible, il se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Il avait prévu de se contenter de ça et de partir, mais son regard tombe sur sa bouche si sensuelle, légèrement entrouverte, et il succombe à la tentation en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, un court instant.

Lorsqu'il s'écarte, il rencontre un regard indigo aux reflets améthystes ou l'inverse, il ne sait jamais quelle nuance domine dans ce troublant tourbillon.

- Je… je suis désolé, Duo, je pensais que tu dormais.

Le jeune prêtre se redresse avec un sourire triste.

- Et tu en as profité pour me voler un baiser ? Après avoir volé mon cœur, tu cherches à t'emparer de mon âme ?

Heero pâlit, passant d'un rouge soutenu à un blanc parfait. Duo pose sa main sur la sienne, souriant toujours.

La tristesse le sublime…

- Je te taquine, Heero, ne soit pas si sérieux. Cette journée est bien assez grave comme ça, non ?

Heero hoche simplement la tête, reprenant une couleur normale.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal, mais ça ira mieux petit à petit. Parce que mon père repose en paix et dans l'immédiat, parce que tu es là. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop posé de problème par rapport à ton travail, mais quelque chose me dit que si.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je me sens tellement idiot, il a fallu cette horrible circonstance pour me faire quitter New Little China.

- C'est un peu triste, mais tu n'as pas à te sentir idiot. Tu prends ton travail tellement à cœur, j'adore quand tu m'en parles, tu y mets tant de passion… Je peux comprendre que tu aies vécu dans une sorte de bulle, et que seul un évènement important ait pu t'en faire sortir.

- C'est exactement ça, je me suis enfermé dans une bulle.

- Je suis pressé de lire ton dossier. J'espère vraiment que ta venue…

- Ca suffit, arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en soucier. J'étais sur le point de passer chez moi prendre quelques affaires pour rester avec toi au moins cette nuit et plus, si tu es d'accord.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir, Heero, mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé. Même si c'est douloureux et difficile encore, je tiens le coup.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne dois pas rester seul. Si tu préfères aller au manoir, ou qu'une autre personne reste avec toi, je peux comprendre. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, non plus !

- Non, non… le rassure Duo en pressant sa main toujours posée sur la sienne. J'ai envie et besoin de rester ici, chez moi, mais c'est vrai que je préfèrerai ne pas être seul, dans un premier temps. J'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir, Heero, merci. La chambre d'ami est à toi, autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras.

- Merci à toi. J'y vais, alors... mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Duo ?

Duo a rejeté la couverture pour se lever.

- Je me lève. Sœur Hélène a besoin de moi, à l'église, ce n'est pas fini.

- Non, Duo, tu restes là, tu as besoin de repos. Trowa est sur place et beaucoup sont auprès d'elle pour l'aider.

- Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour moi de me reposer.

- Si, au contraire, insiste-t-il en le forçant, d'une main sur son torse, à se rallonger. Tu en as assez fait, tu es épuisé. Il y aura beaucoup de travail ces prochains jours, dont une grande partie que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire, il va te falloir des forces.

Duo soupire, il sait qu'il a raison.

- Mais…

- Ne me force pas à t'attacher, Duo, intervient Quatre en entrant dans la chambre restée ouverte. Sœur Hélène m'a fait promettre de te garder loin de l'église jusqu'à demain, au moins.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle est encore très éprouvée, malgré sa force.

Quatre s'assoit sur le lit, de l'autre côté pour ne pas gêner Heero.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Tu t'es occupé de tout jusqu'à présent, la laissant se remettre et lui permettant de se reprendre. Elle est prête à assurer la suite, c'est à toi de te reposer. Rappelle-toi ce que vous vous êtes dit, ce matin. Tu ne te rends pas encore compte combien tu es épuisé moralement et physiquement.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, ces derniers temps, c'est vrai. D'accord, je serai sage. Mais, s'il te plaît, appelles-les pour leur dire que s'ils ont le moindre besoin de mon aide…

- Je vais le faire, promis, mais ils le savent déjà. Mais entre nous, tu sais qu'ils vont d'abord tout faire afin de ne pas avoir à faire appel à toi. Tu as besoin d'être un peu seul avec toi-même, loin de tout ce qui se passe là-bas. Tu sais aussi que tu n'as pas à te retenir avec nous, tu peux pleurer, hurler, ne rien dire, aussi. Tu as besoin de ça.

Duo se redresse pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

- Merci, kitten, pour absolument tout.

Heero sourit.

- Bien, j'y vais. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Les deux amis se séparent et se concertent du regard.

- Non, merci, ça ira.

- Si vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, j'ai mon portable. A tout de suite.

Il sort, ses pensées encore tournées vers Quatre.

Dès leur première rencontre, il a été impressionné, alors qu'ils avaient tout juste seize ans.

Son don d'empathie y était aussi pour beaucoup.

Mais même sans ça, Quatre a réellement un pouvoir relationnel avec les gens.

Heero n'est pas jaloux, au contraire, il est heureux qu'un tel homme soit l'époux de son meilleur ami - c'est d'ailleurs lui qui les a présentés et il n'en est pas peu fier - et le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'il aime ; Trowa et Duo, les deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans sa vie...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure** : voilà pour la première partie, la deuxième arrive très vite ! espérant que ca vous a plu... kisu ! lysa 


	2. Premier tête à tête

**Titre** : **Les Retrouvailles :** **Premier tête-à-tête**.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance, UA, flash back, un peu Ooc des fois...

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

_**Pairing **_: Heero + Duo.

_**Personnages**_ _Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner Barton, allusion à Trowa Barton et à Sœur Hélène, Catherine Bloom, le Père Maxwell._

_**Résumé**_ : après l'enterrement, Heero décide d'habiter chez Duo pour l'aider et le soutenir…

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : merci pour les reviews que j'ai déjà reçues et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Premier tête-à-tête.**

¤

Heero ne pensait pas mettre autant de temps, mais c'est finalement presque deux heures après l'avoir quitté qu'il se retrouve à sonner à l'appartement de Duo.

Quatre ne tarde pas à lui ouvrir et l'aide à prendre ses affaires et les courses qu'il a tenu à faire.

- Duo dort ? demande-t-il pendant qu'ils rangent.

- On a discuté un moment, puis il s'est endormi. Il s'est réveillé il y a vingt minutes environ, et là, il se détend dans un bon bain.

- Ca va lui faire du bien. Vous avez parlé de son père ?

- De tout, de son père, de l'église, de son avenir, de toi, de vous deux…

Heero suspend son geste alors qu'il rangeait le pain et Quatre sourit, l'ayant prévu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- De la même façon que toi et moi avons parlé de lui, tout à l'heure, répond-il en souriant plus largement encore.

- Quatre R. W. Barton, tu es véritablement un démon, parfois.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange, réplique-t-il en refermant la porte du frigo.

- Et pourtant tu l'es, la majeure partie du temps.

- Merci, Heero.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir aidé à ranger.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fait entendre.

- Mais de rien ! Excuse-moi, c'est Trowa, dit-il encore en prenant son téléphone. Oui, mon cœur ? Tout se passe bien ? Je vois. Oui, il vient de rentrer. Ne quitte pas. Heero, as-tu besoin que je reste encore ou que je t'aide pour quelque chose ?

- Non, je te remercie, Quatre. Je te libère.

- Ok. Trowa, c'est bon, j'y vais. Elle arrive par quelle gare ? Attends, je note… D'accord. A tout à l'heure, mon chéri.

- Tout va bien ?

- Catherine a pu se libérer à la dernière minute, je vais la chercher.

- Génial…

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a quelqu'un depuis trois mois, ça a l'air sérieux. Je ne sais pas si elle est venue avec lui, mais je pense qu'elle te laissera tranquille.

- J'espère bien.

- Si c'est pas le cas, tu peux compter sur nous, on te laissera pas tomber. J'y vais.

- Vous revenez dîner avec nous, ce soir ?

- Avec Cathy ?

- Forcément…

- Non, on va vous laissez en amoureux, Duo et toi.

- Arrête tes bêtises. A 19h30, vous avez intérêt à être là. 20h au plus tard.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Après être passé dire au revoir à Duo à travers la porte de la salle de bain, Quatre quitte l'appartement.

Heero se met à l'aise puis commence à s'occuper du dîner.

Pour faire plaisir à Duo, il lui prépare un potage aux boulettes de poulet.

Un soir, Heero l'avait appelé en visio alors qu'il était en train de s'en faire un et Duo, qui ne ratait rien de la préparation, l'avait pratiquement maudit de lui faire subir cette torture, tellement ça avait l'air bon…

Heero lui avait donc promis qu'il lui en préparerait un dès qu'ils se reverraient.

Les mois ont passé, mais Heero n'a jamais oublié cette promesse, et il espère que Duo non plus, pour que la surprise et le plaisir soient entiers.

Bien sûr, Duo a certainement goûté cette recette entre temps, c'est une recette chinoise très répandue…

Mais une promesse reste une promesse, et lui a appris cette recette auprès d'une famille traditionnelle, alors il y a des chances pour que ce soit plus que réussi…

Alors qu'il termine la préparation, il entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, puis des pas résonner.

- Heero ?

- Dans la cuisine.

Les pas se rapprochent et Heero se tourne vers l'entrée de la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Duo arrive, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la vision que lui offre son ami, qui lui coupe le souffle un moment…

Duo porte un peignoir blanc, dont la ceinture croisée bas sur ses hanches laisse apparaître une peau tout aussi blanche. Ses cheveux cascadent en longues mèches humides autour de son visage, ondulent sur ses épaules, son torse et jusqu'à la taille.

Un elfe… un ange… une naïade… une nymphe… ? Heero ne sait plus à quelle mythologie emprunter une quelconque comparaison…

Inconscient de l'effet produit, Duo affiche un air désolé sur son visage.

- Est-ce que je peux te demander un service, Heero ?

L'interpellé déglutit avant d'hocher la tête, ne se sentant pas encore capable de parler correctement.

Duo lève la brosse qu'il tient dans sa main.

- Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main avec mes cheveux ? Je comptais sur Quatre, mais il est parti…

Heero se reprend et sourit, Duo est si attendrissant.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Duo, je mets ça à cuire et j'arrive.

- Merci ! Oh, tu as préparé le dîner, c'est très gentil à toi… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Heero se met devant lui pour l'empêcher de s'avancer plus et de voir.

- Surprise.

Duo sourit et effleure sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Tu es adorable, Heero, merci. Je t'attends dans ma chambre.

Il s'en va sans plus attendre, ses cheveux flottant autour de lui.

Heero ferme les yeux et pose ses doigts sur sa joue, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Un ange…

Comment va-t-il pouvoir partager le quotidien d'un tel être sans le salir, bien malgré lui, par sa présence, par ses pensées ?

La vision de sa peau nue lui a donné envie d'y poser ses lèvres…

De perdre ses mains dans ses cheveux…

De s'enivrer de son parfum qui flotte encore dans l'air…

Il aurait dû le prévoir, sachant déjà qu'il ne ressortait jamais indemne des conversations téléphoniques avec lui, avec ou sans le visio.

Sa voix seule lui donne des frissons…

Quatre ans ont passé et il est amoureux comme au premier jour, si ce n'est plus…

Les mêmes battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent à sa vue, quand il le regarde, le même vertige lorsqu'il l'a revu dans l'église et non plus séparés par un écran, la même prière que le temps s'arrête, lorsqu'il l'a tenu dans ses bras, au cimetière…

Se reprenant, Heero met les boulettes dans le potage en baissant le feu, puis rejoint Duo dans sa chambre.

Entre temps, Duo s'est changé, il est en jean et t-shirt noir, la croix argentée brille autour de son cou. Il est assis en tailleur sur son lit, face à l'armoire où est fixée un grand miroir.

- J'ai commencé avec mes mèches de côté, mais ce sont toujours celles de derrière qui me posent problème, lui dit-il en lui souriant à travers le miroir.

Heero lui rend son sourire et se rapproche, s'installant à genoux sur le lit, derrière lui.

La brosse lui échappe presque lorsqu'en la prenant, ses doigts effleurent ceux de Duo.

Ce qui n'échappe pas au prêtre…

Comme si de rien n'était, Heero commence à démêler ses cheveux.

- Ils sont vraiment magnifiques.

- Merci. Ils sont surtout casse-tête… Mais je ne les couperai jamais de plus de 5 cm. J'y tiens beaucoup trop.

- Tu as de quoi en être fier.

- Mon père aussi les aimait beaucoup. Ma natte lui permettait de me retrouver dans l'église quand je m'y cachais, enfant.

- Tu y allais souvent ?

- A l'époque où je devais voler ma nourriture pour survivre, je m'y cachais pour échapper aux autorités.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu une enfance tendre.

- Je n'étais pas si malheureux, tu sais, parce qu'on était une sorte de famille d'orphelins. Quand j'étais petit, les plus grands volaient de la nourriture pour moi, des médicaments, parfois, des vêtements chauds. Ensuite, ça a été à mon tour de veiller sur les plus jeunes. Je restais le plus longtemps que je pouvais sans manger, mais pour pouvoir tenir et leur rapporter de la nourriture, je ne devais pas être faible et me nourrir aussi. Un jour, il y a eu une grave épidémie, et je ne sais par quel miracle, j'y ai survécu. J'ai continué à vivre de la même façon, mais volant beaucoup moins, forcément, puisque j'étais seul.

- Tu as continué à te cacher et à prier dans l'église après cette épreuve ?

- Oui. Et le Père Maxvell venait s'asseoir sur le banc sous lequel j'étais caché et me parlait.

- Que te disait-il, si ce n'est pas indiscret et si tu veux m'en parler, bien sûr.

- Ca me fait du bien, oui. Il me parlait de beaucoup de choses, tu sais. D'anecdotes sur les épreuves qu'il a du traverser, ou des gens de sa connaissance… Il me récitait des paraboles de Jésus, me racontait des courtes histoires issues des légendes anciennes. C'était un homme très cultivé et très savant, très curieux et tolérant.

- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, si ce n'est à l'époque où je préparais le mariage de Trowa et Quatre, ainsi qu'à travers toi les années suivantes. Il avait l'air de tenir à toi, déjà à cette époque où tu vivais dans la rue.

- Je crois qu'il avait très tôt l'idée de m'adopter. Il a fini par me le proposer, un jour où j'étais caché comme d'habitude. J'attendais presque sa venue et l'histoire qu'il allait me raconter. J'aimais tellement entendre sa voix grave et posée résonner dans l'église. Mais ce jour-là, il ne s'est pas assis. Il s'est baissé et m'a tiré par la natte dont un bout dépassait. Il l'a fait gentiment pour me forcer à sortir. Je croyais qu'il allait me gronder ou me livrer aux autorités. En fait, il prenait juste ma vie en main…

_**Flash back**_

Duo se redresse, n'osant lever les yeux vers le Père Maxwell.

- Duo, tu aimes cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mon Père, répond-il en le regardant cette fois. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal, voler est un pêché, mais je suis sûr que Dieu comprend et me pardonne. Il me faut des forces pour franchir les obstacles et lui montrer que je suis digne de Son amour.

- Est-ce que tu en veux au Seigneur, Duo ?

- Non, mon Père. Solo et tous les autres sont certainement plus heureux auprès de lui. Car ils y sont, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Duo, notre Seigneur les a certainement accueilli dans son vaste Royaume. Tu ne lui en veux pas de toutes les épreuves qu'Il te fait subir, vraiment ?

- Non, mon Père. J'affronterai tout pour Lui.

Le Père Maxwell tire affectueusement sur la natte de l'enfant.

- Puisque tu es toujours fourré ici, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vivre avec moi ? Cela arrangerait aussi les autorités.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer de moi, mon Père, même si je suis un pauvre pêcheur.

Le Père Maxwell pose ses mains sur les épaules de Duo.

- Tu es une brebis égarée et le fils que j'aurais souhaité avoir, Duo. J'ai eu un fils, autrefois, que le Seigneur a choisi de rappeler à lui avant même qu'il ne naisse. Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas voulu au Seigneur. Et je ne t'en voudrai pas plus si tu refusais ma proposition. Je t'aimerai toujours autant et te considèrerai toujours comme le fils dont je rêvais. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici et chez moi.

L'enfant de la rue ne retient pas ses larmes et l'homme d'église le serre tendrement contre lui, alors qu'ils murmurent ensemble un « merci Seigneur » qui vient du fond du cœur...

_**Fin du flash back.**_

- Je suis rapidement devenu Duncan Oliver Maxwell. Peu après, il ouvrait un orphelinat. C'était il y a quatorze ans, Heero, et même si j'ai des souvenirs plein la tête, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

- Le temps passe très vite, confirme Heero en terminant de natter ses cheveux, touché par son histoire.

- C'est comme pour nous. Je te revois encore dans le bureau de mon père, il y a quatre ans, comme si c'était arrivé cet après-midi.

- J'ai aussi cette impression. C'est d'autant plus troublant que je ressens toujours la même chose pour toi, alors que je croyais, que j'espérai que ça finirait par passer ou faiblir. Mais non.

Duo se tourne vers lui mais Heero s'écarte et descend du lit, gêné d'en avoir dit autant.

- Heero…

- Je vais voir où en est la cuisson.

Duo n'insiste pas, il sait que c'est préférable pour eux.

- Ok. Merci pour mes cheveux.

- De rien, je comprend enfin que Quatre aime autant te coiffer. On va finir par se disputer cette faveur.

- Ca m'arrange bien, moi ! Je ramène tout ça à la salle de bain, et je m'occupe de dresser la table. Si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Quatre, nous serons cinq, c'est ça ?

- Ou six, ça dépend si Catherine est accompagné. Ce que j'espère du fond du cœur, qu'elle me lâche un peu...

- Ca doit venir de toi, Heero, on ne peut pas t'oublier et passer comme ça à autre chose.

- J'espère qu'elle te prouvera que si.

Duo ne dit rien et Heero se rend compte de sa maladresse.

- Je… Duo, je…

- Ne fais pas brûler le dîner… le coupe-t-il en sortant pour aller à la salle de bain.

Heero soupire avant de gagner la cuisine.

Quel idiot…

Il se rend compte qu'il y aura toujours des mots qui pourront être interprétés d'une façon qui ne pourra que les blesser…

Si vraiment on lui avait donné le choix, bien évidemment qu'il préférerait que jamais Duo ne l'oublie…

Mais puisqu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour eux, à quoi bon s'accrocher à des chimères ?

Il jette un œil sur sa marmite et soupire de nouveau, mais de soulagement, cette fois.

Au moins, son dîner est sauf…

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure** : et de deux ! Prêts pour la troisième et dernière partie ??? 


	3. Les Voies du Seigneurs sont impénétrabl

**Titre** : **Les Retrouvailles :** **Les Voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables**...

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, UA, un peu OOC.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

**_Pairing _**: Heero + Duo, Trowa + Quatre.

**_Personnages_** _Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner Barton, Trowa Barton Wufei Chang, allusion au Père Maxwell. Sœur Hélène, Catherine Bloom._

**_Résumé_** : comment Duo s'organise après la mort de son père, aidé par tout le monde et surtout par Heero.

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : dernière partie ! Il y aura un mini épilogue quand même ! Un grand merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien, vos reviews,vos mails ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! Lysa

* * *

**Les Voies du Seigneurs sont impénétrables**…

¤

Le dîner se passe très bien, Duo est heureux d'avoir ses trois amis avec lui, avec qui il évoque les souvenirs du défunt.

Catherine est passée le voir mais n'est pas restée, préférant s'occuper de Sœur Hélène.

La fatigue du jeune prêtre se fait sentir au fil de la soirée, ajouté à certains moments ou la douleur est trop forte et le besoin de s'isoler, irrépressible.

Les deux premières fois, personne ne l'a dérangé.

Mais la troisième fois, ne le voyant pas revenir au bout de vingt minutes, Heero s'est rendu dans sa chambre, inquiet.

Il l'a trouvé agenouillé, ses mains jointes autour de son crucifix pressé contre ses lèvres, le visage inondé de larmes mais pourtant tellement serein…

Tellement beau…

Heero a sourit tristement.

Faut-il être si amoureux pour ne pas réussir à se mettre certaines choses évidentes dans le crâne ?

Pourquoi Duo aurait-il besoin de lui, alors qu'il a auprès de Dieu le réconfort et la paix qu'il recherche et dont-il a besoin ?

Que peut-il, lui, face à… _Lui_ ?

Sans un bruit, il est retourné auprès de Quatre et Trowa pour l'attendre et les rassurer.

Duo est revenu peu après en s'excusant de son absence qui a un peu durée.

Une autre fois, il a prétexté aller rechercher à boire et Quatre, ayant senti comme un pic de douleur, a envoyé Heero le rejoindre.

Et cette fois, c'est dans ses bras que Duo a pleuré un court moment avant de se reprendre… et de reprendre une distance convenable.

Duo sent le danger, c'est si facile de se laisser aller dans la chaleur de ses bras…

Et il n'aime pas cette impression que sa peine est une excuse pour profiter de la présence d'Heero.

Sans la mort de son père, qui sait encore combien de temps ils seraient restés sans se revoir, tous les deux ?

Se seraient-ils seulement revus un jour ?

C'est sur cette interrogation, parmi tant d'autres, que Duo s'endort ce soir-là, remerciant encore le Seigneur d'avoir Heero à ses côtés, quel que soit le temps que va durer son séjour…

Le temps, justement, passe à une vitesse folle dès le lendemain.

Ca fait maintenant dix jours que le Père Maxwell est enterré et que la vie a repris son cours pour ceux qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Toute la communauté soutient Sœur Hélène et Duo, notamment par leur présence, leurs attentions.

Le portail de l'église et celui du couvent des bonnes sœurs sont couverts de jour en jour de fleurs, de mots pour le Père Maxwell et eux.

Duo réorganise patiemment l'église, et grâce à son père, qui s'est toujours assuré que si malheur il devait lui arriver, son fils ne connaisse aucune difficulté et que tout soit clair, il y arrive très bien.

Le jeune prêtre a repris les affaires courantes en attendant que le nouveau révérend soit désigné par l'Évêque qui dirige l'Église Anglicane.

Personne n'a de doutes sur le nom, l'Évêque lui-même la laissé entendre, mais tout doit être officiel.

Duo en a obtenu confirmation aujourd'hui, et il est heureux parce qu'il va pouvoir régler certaines affaires qui nécessitent l'autorité d'un révérend.

Il rentre donc chez lui un peu plus détendu.

Ca n'a pas été le cas tous les jours, c'est difficile de travailler dans le souvenir permanent d'un être cher qu'on a perdu.

Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a craqué et pleuré, saisi par le chagrin et le manque.

Combien de fois il s'est senti soudain oppressé et écrasé par la douleur et cette cruelle évidence : il ne reverra plus jamais son père…

Combien de fois il a eu l'impression de voir sa silhouette se découper parmi les ombres de l'église…

… a-t-il cru entendre ses pas rythmés par sa démarche si particulière…

… l'a-t-il appelé par réflexe, ne recevant en réponse que le silence ou son propre écho…

Heureusement, lorsque ses angoisses le tourmentent au cœur de la nuit, Heero est là pour le réveiller et le tirer de ses cauchemars horribles.

Sa présence l'apaise, mais il commence à s'en vouloir de le garder ainsi près de lui, alors qu'il a un travail à finir, une vie à reprendre, loin de lui.

Il rentre donc chez lui avec l'idée de lui en parler.

Il sonne tout en ouvrant la porte, comme à chaque fois.

C'est fou ce qu'on peut prendre comme petites habitudes en très peu de temps.

C'est dingue comme Heero et lui sont bien, ensemble, comme si chacun était à sa place auprès de l'autre.

Il y a juste ces petites tensions parce qu'on retient certains gestes…

Parce qu'on détourne les yeux lorsque les regards deviennent dangereux à force d'être si intenses, si appuyés…

Qu'ils deviennent si éloquents qu'ils menacent de faire perdre le contrôle, aussi bien à celui qui en est l'auteur qu'à celui auquel ils sont destinés…

Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec quelqu'un qu'on aime sans être en couple avec lui, ce n'est pas facile d'être ami et colocataire avec celui qu'on aime.

Mais comme c'est agréable de rentrer chez soi et de l'y trouver…

- C'est moi… fait-il en refermant la porte.

C'est un peu bête, parce qu'il est le seul avec Heero à avoir les clés…

Mais ça fait partie de ces petites habitudes inutiles mais si éloquentes…

- Okaeri.

Duo sourit.

Rien que pour ça, il peut répéter indéfiniment cette phrase inutile quand il rentre.

Il aime tellement ce petit mot japonais de bienvenue qu'utilise Heero pour l'accueillir.

En ôtant ses chaussures, il en avise une paire supplémentaire dans l'entrée, et comprend qu'Heero n'est pas seul.

Effectivement, en entrant dans le salon, il le trouve en pleine séance de travail, visiblement, avec un inconnu : entre deux ordinateurs, des papiers et des photos sont étalés sur la table.

Heero lève la tête et sourit, l'inconnu se tourne vers lui : un chinois aux traits fins, aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux retenus sur sa nuque, mais emplis d'une sérénité qui force le respect.

Il ne se doute pas que le jeune homme a pensé la même chose en croisant son regard…

- Duo, je te présente mon correspondant sur mon sujet, qui est devenu un ami et un collègue, Wufei Chang, dont je t'ai parlé. Wufei, je te présente mon ami Duo Maxwell, qui a marié Trowa et Quatre, dont je t'ai également parlé.

- Enchanté, fait Duo en inclinant le buste.

Le chinois, qui s'est levé pour saluer le prêtre, est surpris et touché par cette marque de respect.

Il s'incline à son tour.

- Enchanté également, répond-il dans un anglais parfait. J'ai effectivement beaucoup entendu parlé de vous.

- En bien, j'espère ? demande Duo en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Heero.

Encore une habitude à laquelle il ne renoncerait pour rien au monde…

- Comme si je pouvais dire du mal de toi, proteste ce dernier, ce qui fait sourire Duo. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, et je pense que les suivantes se passeront encore mieux. Je vous laisse travailler tranquillement, le temps de prendre une douche. Nous en reparlerons au dîner. Vous restez; Wufei ?

- Avant de répondre, pardonnez-moi, j'ai omis de vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour votre père.

- Merci. Vous restez donc dîner pour vous faire pardonner…

- Là, t'as plus le choix, Wufei…

- Très bien, dans ce cas. Merci.

- Parfait, à tout de suite.

Duo sort, et Wufei adresse un sourire torve à Heero.

- Il est encore mieux en vrai…

- Wufei…

- Je comprend les râteaux que ce sont pris mes confrères, entre autres…

- Wufei…

- On aurait vraiment dit un couple, tous les deux.

- Wufei, stop ! Arrête tes bêtises ! On en était où ?

- Avant que l'ange passe ?

- Baka.

- Shazi, répond-il du tac au tac.

Heero sourit.

- Bien, on était en train de voir la hiérarchisation des documents…

Une fois douché, Duo les rejoint et discute un peu avec eux de leur travail.

Ils décident ensuite de préparer le dîner tous les trois.

Ils mangent en toute simplicité et passent une agréable soirée, puis Heero raccompagne Wufei à sa moto.

Lorsqu'il remonte, il trouve Duo assis dans le canapé, en train d'admirer les photos de son reportage.

Il s'assoit à côté de lui et se penche un peu pour les regarder avec lui.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup les aimer.

- Je ne le nie pas. Surtout celle-ci, en fait, précise-t-il en lui en tendant une. Ce petit garçon me rappelle un de ceux que je protégeai, Grégory. On dirait son jumeau oriental.

Heero sourit à cette comparaison.

- C'est drôle… enfin, façon de parler… Ce gamin est aussi un orphelin qui vit dans les rues. Il s'appelle Lu-Pan. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si c'est vraiment son nom. C'est d'abord celui du Dieu des charpentiers, pour les chinois.

- Ce n'est pas anodin, sachant que Jésus était aussi fils de charpentier et charpentier lui-même.

- Les Voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables…

- A qui le dis-tu ! Sérieusement, Heero, tu crois que tous les orphelins qui errent dans les rues ont le même regard ? Cet espèce de mélange de courage, de défi, de désespoir, d'espoir, de solitude et d'amour ?

- Il faudrait demander aux photographes comme Quatre, par exemple, qui savent si bien saisir leur expression. J'y lis aussi beaucoup de ce que tu me dis, mais ce qui domine pour moi, dans le regard de Lu-Pan et d'autres, d'ailleurs, c'est l'espièglerie et le courage.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention aux regards des gens sur moi. Je sais juste que je n'ai jamais baissé les yeux. Quand on me dévisageait, quand on me suivait du regard ou même quand je devais affronter les gens. J'assumais mes actes, lorsque je me faisais pincer.

- Ca ne devait pas arriver souvent, remarque Heero en lui souriant tendrement.

- Non, il faut croire que quelqu'un veillait sur moi, là-haut, confirme-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Et malgré le fait que j'ai perdu mon père, je reste persuadé qu'il continue de veiller sur moi, puisque tu es là.

Cette dernière phrase efface le sourire du visage d'Heero, qui redevient grave.

- A propos de ça, Duo…

Duo repose les photos sur la table basse et se tourne vers lui.

- Je crois savoir ce que tu veux me dire. C'est drôle, parce que je me disais, sur le chemin du retour, qu'il allait falloir qu'on parle, tous les deux, de ton boulot que tu as laissé tomber pour venir me soutenir. Et je rentre pour te trouver en plein travail !

- Wufei était en déplacement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire un crochet par ici.

- C'est très gentil à lui. Et à toi aussi, d'être resté si longtemps. Bien sûr, j'aimerai que tu restes encore, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela. Je ne t'ai que trop retardé dans ton travail. Tu peux retourner en paix sur New Little China, je suis bien entouré.

- Ce n'est pas tellement par rapport à mon boulot, Duo, d'ailleurs, j'ai pratiquement terminé. Non, c'est par rapport à toi.

- Comment ça ?

Heero se lève et s'avance jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il y pose son front et ses deux mains refermées en poing, les mâchoires crispées.

- Je voudrai vraiment rester, mais ce que je ressens est trop fort. C'est trop difficile de t'avoir si près de moi, je ne veux pas te salir, tu es tellement… pur…

- J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, Heero, tu ne feras jamais rien qui puisse me salir ou entacher notre lien. C'est lui qui est pur, pas moi…

- Oh si, tu es pur, tu ne te rends pas compte de l'aura que tu dégages. Je sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal physiquement ou volontairement, plutôt mourir… Mais ce que je ressens me dépasse, parfois… Quand je viens te sortir de tes cauchemars et que tu te blottis contre moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir mal pour et avec toi, et d'être heureux en même temps de pouvoir te serrer contre moi…

- Au vu de ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas un crime, Heero, je le comprends tout à fait.

- Mais ça va plus loin, c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. Je dois partir, parce que mon amour est si fort que je ne peux pas le cacher et faire comme si vivre à tes côtés en toute amitié ne me posait aucun problème. Pardonne-moi, Duo, mais je t'aime et je te désire, je n'arrive plus à me taire et l'étouffer…

Duo, comprenant que les mots ne suffisent pas et ayant aussi enfin compris le sens de tout ça, se lève et s'avance jusqu'à lui.

Il glisse ses mains autour de sa taille et les noue sur son ventre, se collant contre son dos et le faisant frissonner…

- Reste… souffle-t-il.

Heero se détache de la fenêtre et se laisse aller en arrière contre Duo, qui pose son menton sur son épaule et le serre plus fort.

C'est avec une déconcertante facilité que le corps de l'un a épousé la forme du corps de l'autre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes… répond-il sur le même ton.

- Si, Heero, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Si ton amour aurait dû me salir ou perturber ma vie, ce serait arrivé, il y a quatre ans, ou durant ces quatre ans. Au contraire. S'il n'y a rien d'autre qui te pousse à partir, si tu le veux autant que moi, alors reste.

Heero pousse un long soupir et se tourne vers lui, se retrouvant dans ses bras puisqu'il a à peine desserré son étreinte.

Il lève la main pour caresser sa joue mais hésite.

Alors Duo l'aide à terminer son geste en lui prenant la main pour la poser sa joue.

- Ne retiens pas tes gestes, Heero, ne cache pas ce que tu ressens. On a « perdu » assez de temps, tu ne crois pas ? Même si toutes ces années nous auront servi à comprendre et éprouver nos sentiments, en définitive, et qu'elles n'ont donc pas vraiment été perdues. Je ne sais pas pour toi, Heero, mais moi, j'ai enfin ma réponse.

Heero le serre contre lui, envahit par un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru susceptible d'exister.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la célébration d'un mariage, celui d'une personne que tu considères comme un frère, en une merveilleuse journée qui s'est achevée tristement sur notre séparation, continue Duo. Nous nous sommes retrouvés en cette période de deuil pour un enterrement, celui de l'homme qui fut un père pour moi, mais qui se termine par cette note d'espoir pour nous. Je sais qu'il est heureux pour moi, d'où qu'il me regarde, et cela m'apaise. Parce que je continue son combat pour que toutes les formes d'amour soient tolérées dans la Maison de Dieu, quel que soit le nom que lui donne les différentes factions de l'Église. Je n'ai pas à choisir entre mon amour pour Dieu et celui que j'éprouve pour toi, car c'est Lui qui nous a inspiré l'amour qui nous lie et je Le sers et L'honore en t'aimant comme je t'aime.

Heero se détache.

- Tu es sûr que par rapport à l'Église…

- Je suis sûr par rapport à Dieu, donc je sais que mon combat est juste, je suis prêt à affronter l'Église comme d'autres avant moi. Tu as vraiment représenté la Tentation, Heero. Si j'y avais succombé, il y a quatre ans, nous ne serions peut-être pas restés ensemble longtemps, notre lien aurait été détruit. Mais après tout ce temps, nous avons mûri, notre amour aussi. Un tel amour ne peut qu'être la volonté de notre Seigneur, et je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'est pas incompatible avec mes fonctions. C'est une idée que beaucoup ont encore du mal à accepter, malheureusement. Mais si je dois renoncer à être révérend, je me contenterai d'être un simple prêtre, du moment que l'église et le travail de mon père sont respectés par son successeur. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour cela.

- Alors, tu es vraiment sûr de toi ?

- Je suis sûr de nous. Comment on dit en japonais, déjà ? Aï shiteru, je crois bien…

Heero sourit, ému.

- C'est ça. Aï shiteru, Duo, murmure-t-il un instant avant de prendre ses lèvres en un tendre baiser.

Ils s'embrassent un long moment, jusqu'à être interrompus par la sonnerie de l'entrée.

Ils se détachent et se regardent, un peu surpris, parce qu'il est une heure du matin, et vont ouvrir ensemble, Heero derrière Duo.

Ce sont Trowa et Quatre.

- Coucou ! les salue Trowa en souriant. On sait qu'il est tard, mais on a vu de la lumière en rentrant du ciné, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait venir vous voir. On vous dérange pas, au moins ?

- Bien sûr qu'on les dérange, tu vois bien, chéri…

Quatre a senti le changement chez ses deux amis, et une vague d'amour très puissante quelque instants plus tôt. Il en a fait part à Trowa pour qu'ils rebroussent chemin, mais son mari a tenu à s'en assurer…

- Entrez, inutile de réveiller toute la résidence, s'amuse Duo en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

- Non, on va vous laisser tranquille, Trowa sait ce qu'il voulait savoir…

- Non, mon amour, je ne sais rien, moi, je partage ta vie, pas ton don. Moi, il faut qu'on m'explique les choses.

Heero attrape Trowa et le tire à l'intérieur de l'appartement, alors que Duo entoure Quatre de son bras tout en refermant la porte avec son pied.

- Je suis désolé, Duo…

- C'est rien. Ca nous fait plaisir de vous voir. Et Trowa a raison, nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer.

- Mais ça peut attendre demain… Vous devez avoir envie d'être un peu seuls.

- Et pourquoi auraient-ils envie d'être seuls ce soir plus que les autres soirs où ils le sont déjà, hein, mon cœur ? demande un Trowa bien installé dans le canapé.

Quatre fusille son mari du regard, qui l'ignore superbement, et s'assoit à côté de lui.

Duo prend place sur le bras du fauteuil où est installé Heero, qui entoure sa taille de son bras.

- Tout simplement parce qu'on en rêve depuis quatre ans, Monsieur Trowa R. W. Barton.

- Ah, mais fallait le dire tout de suite ! s'écrie le jeune homme en se levant. Finalement, tu as raison, mon ange, on ferait bien de les laisser et de rentrer. On va pas leur gâcher la nuit, quand même… C'est pas comme si je voulais me venger d'Heero parce qu'il a pourri notre premier rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero ouvre de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

- Kuso, Trowa, ça fait six ans, et j'ai même pas fait exprès ! C'est moi, qui vous ait présenté, quel intérêt j'aurais eu à ce que ça ne marche pas, après le mal que je me suis donné pour que vous vous décidiez enfin !

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on va vous laisser tranquille. Tu viens, chéri ? Bonne nuit les amoureux ! Et pas trop de bêtises, hein, Duo, faut que t'assures pendant la messe, demain matin…

Quatre prend la main que lui tend son mari et le suit, trop fatigué pour protester, après avoir fait un signe à un Duo sans voix et un Heero presque hilare.

La porte refermée, Duo se tourne vers Heero, qui s'est calmé.

- J'ai rêvé ou tout ce qui s'est passé est vraiment arrivé ?

- C'est bien arrivé, mon ange. Mais on peut très bien reprendre où on en était juste avant qu'ils ne sonnent, mais avec l'avantage de ne pas être interrompus, cette fois. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- T'as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ?

- Tout dépend de la forme que tu lui donnes…

Duo lui donne celle qu'il attend, la forme d'un baiser passionné.

Sans efforts, Heero le soulève pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre et le dépose sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Duo profite d'un moment où il se redresse pour parler.

- J'y pense, tu pourras proposer à Wufei de dormir ici pour les prochains jours, ma chambre d'ami vient de se libérer…

- J'y songerai… plus tard… demain… un autre jour…

Les heures qui suivent ne ressemblent à rien de ce qu'ils ont connu.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au matin, ils ont la même sensation d'être enfin entier, complet et vivant.

Ils n'ont fait qu'un cette nuit, de leurs corps mais pas seulement, de leurs cœurs et de leurs âmes aussi, même si c'était déjà le cas depuis quatre ans.

On dit que les Voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

Pourtant, celle qu'Il a tracé pour Duo lui est apparu clairement cette nuit-là, lors de son union plus que fusionnelle avec Heero.

Le sens de toutes ses épreuves et ses souffrances lui a été révélé.

Il a éprouvé toutes les formes d'amour, de courage, de peines nécessaires pour être prêt le moment venu et pouvoir le reconnaître lorsqu'il serait face à lui.

C'est arrivé il y a quatre ans.

Et cette nuit-là, nourries de cette dernière épreuve qui les a tenu séparées durant tout ce temps, deux âmes sœurs se sont enfin retrouvées…

* * *

**Notes de fin** : un petit épilogue clin d'oeil à cette suite en espérant que vous aurez aimé jusqu'au bout ! Kisu et à bientôt pour d'autres fics ! Lysa 


	4. Epilogue

**Titre** : **Les Retrouvailles : épilogue**

**_Source_** : Gundam Wing AC

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance, UA, un peu OOC.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient !

**_Pairing _**: Heero/Duo, Troxa/Quatre et un autre à découvrir dès la première ligne !

**_Personnages_** _Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner Barton, Trowa R. W. Barton, Wufei Chang, Réléna, allusion au Père Maxwell._

**_Résumé_** : un an après…

**_Notes de l'auteure_** : épilogue clin d'œil comme annoncé précédemment ! Bonne lecture et encore merci ! Lysa

**

* * *

Epilogue. **

_Un an plus tard…_

- Je suis rentrée ! Tu es là, mon cœur ?

- Oui, Léna, dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme rejoint son mari et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Tiens, tu as un paquet.

- C'est bien rare.

Il rince une dernière fois les fruits, s'essuie les mains avant d'attraper la grosse enveloppe qu'il ouvre.

- Heero m'envoie enfin un exemplaire de son bouquin ! Il ne sort que dans dix jours.

- Il aura bien fait attendre tout le monde ! Son reportage a déjà eu un franc succès, beaucoup attendait le livre issu de ses recherches et de son travail. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Non, son mari ne l'écoutait plus, il avait dans les mains une lettre et visiblement, ce qu'il y lisait le faisait halluciner.

- Wu chéri ?

- L'enfoiré !

- Wufei, je déteste quand tu parles comme ça !

- Excuse-moi, ma chérie…

- Uniquement si tu m'expliques…

- Par le sang du Dragon !

- Wufei !

Le jeune homme sursaute.

- Ca va pas d'hurler comme ça !

- Ca fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te faire dire ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait jurer ainsi, bon sang ?

- Heero…

- Quoi, Heero ?

- Heero se marie !

Réléna en laisse tomber la fraise qu'elle était en train de croquer.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non ! Il me dit d'abord qu'il m'envoie son livre, ensuite que Trowa et Quatre ont adopté un petit garçon, et enfin… qu'il se marie ! Il a glissé le faire-part dans le livre… explique-t-il en récupérant le document. C'est pas une blague, Duo et lui vont se marier dans deux mois ! Ca nous est adressé, mais il a rajouté une note pour dire que tous ceux qui pouvaient venir étaient les bienvenus. On va faire une annonce officielle sur la place, et je vais envoyer un papier à toutes nos rédactions !

- Il va y avoir une surchauffe aux urgences, si tu fais ça. Je suis super contente, c'est génial pour lui ! Mon Dieu, chéri, il faut que j'aille le dire à Dorothy.

- Et moi, faut que je l'appelle, cet enf…lure… se reprend-il devant le regard de son épouse. Je vois déjà les unes, là-bas « Nouvelle dissidence au sein de l'Eglise anglicane, Le Révérend Père Duo Maxwell épouse son compagnon ».

- Ca se fait de plus en plus, bientôt, il n'y aura plus matière à scoop.

- Ce ne sera que le sixième, Léna, s'il n'y en a pas d'autres entre temps. C'est relativement peu. Le Père Christopher Maxwell a lutté pour plus de tolérance, Duo a continué son combat et l'illustre magistralement par son mariage. Mais il reste des réfractaires.

- C'est quand même autorisé. Si tu avais voulu épouser un homme, on t'aurait banni du clan.

- Autres temps, autre mœurs… Ca viendra.

- De toute façon, ça ne nous concerne pas, sauf si un de nos enfants est homosexuel.

- On verra en temps et en heure, Léna chérie. Commence déjà par accoucher.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Tu ne devais pas appeler Dorothy…

- Si, tu as raison, j'y vais. Si tu as Heero au téléphone, félicite-le pour moi.

- J'y manquerai pas.

Réléna se sauve pour appeler sa cousine et Wufei attrape son téléphone, sans quitter des yeux le faire-part au centre duquel Heero et Duo, joue contre joue et le bonheur plein les yeux, lui adresse chacun un merveilleux sourire…

OWARI

* * *

**Notes** : encore un enorme merci à toutes pour votre soutien !!!! kisu ! Lysa 


End file.
